Ezekiel Syrexus
Ezekiel Syrexus is one of the more powerful vampires living in the world of Meridia . His specialities include infiltation, negotiations, sabotage and deception. Also when need be, utter destruction of his targets. Description Ezekiel stopped aging at 22, his body now looks just as young as it did then hundreds of years ago. At 6'2 with a slender but very strong body and a face women would kill to look at every day Ezekiel has a body many would consider to be near perfection in looks. He has medium length black hair with a blue tint and bright blue eyes that pierce right through most women (or maybe thats the vampire in him). Ezekiel usually adopts two styles of clothing. First the noble's attire usually a dark blue or black in color for when the situation requires formal wear. Second, clothing for the nightlife spending time in taverns and night clubs usually in the form of well tailored button up shirts and sleek pants of mostly dark colors. Early Life Ezekiel was born into vampire societey, an experiment in manipulation of vampire mutations creating a vampire with none of the weaknesses of a vampire, but at the same time lacking many of the abilities a vampire posesses. Successful on some counts, but not all. Ezekiel was quite different from other vampires in the world. His blood lust was far lower than the rest, his need for a coffin was non existent and in many cases he is more living than undead. He's treated differently by every other vampire in the world as some wish they had his abilities to stand in the sun and not worry about water while others view him as an abomination and others as a lacking vampire as he does not have every ability a vampire posesses. Ezekiel from birth was raised knowing the superiority of Vampires over the other races, treated them like food and hasn't had second thoughts about it ever. To him they are there to manipulate and use as if they were his tools. While able to stand in direct sunlight, Ezekiel gained an affinity for the shadows. He can see farther than most vampires in the dark, his stealth abilities are above average and his sorceror abilities reflect his affinity as well. As he grew in age he began to become one of the more powerful vampires in society and gained respect though his control over his magic making him someone who could become a vampire lord with the power and respect he had earned, however he never wanted to and ended up becoming a noble in Meridia for some time before passing on the manor to an "heir" as he knew that his lack of aging would start to arouse questions. Over the years the Kartan Family has been running the Manor and the businesses, but they know they owe everything they have to Ezekiel and he still controls the things they do if they are not within his wants. In the past few decades he hasn't asked for anything as he moves about the world on his own. Personality Ezekiel is quite the lady killer, both literally and figuratively. Always flirting with the women, and often with the intent to drink from them in the night, though he only needs to every few weeks if he's actually eating food. When he doesn't drink from a girl he finds in the night, he enjoys the pleasures associated with sleeping with a girl at night even though his body also has no need for sleep. He normally avoids contact with males unless they're directly talking to him or his colluges which he has few. Most people go to him for information about the cities in the world as he usually keeps up to date on most events within them. Fewer people ask him to actually shift something a certain way within the city as he can be persuasive when need be.